Master Logan
by Crash22244
Summary: Takes place in the 1800's Marie ends up being Logan's slave. He wants her but can't because she is too young. Goes through how they live together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever. Tell me should I keep writing? does this suck? or is it good? Don't be shy tell me.  
**

**Takes Place in Alberta,Canada in the 1800's.**

**Total AU, some x-men will show up later on.**

**3rdPerson**

* * *

Master Logan

Walking through the town Logan, or as some cal him Wolverine, walks past the many vendors, determined to buy what he came for and leave immediately. Dressed in worn, dark brown cotton shirt, black boots, and black pants that hug his muscular legs. The burly man pushes though the crowds to the end of the vendors, finding exactly what he was looking for...slaves.

The time finally came when Wolverines house slave grew elderly, and passed away. His new mission was to find a new young female to serve him for the rest of her life. They need to be young as Wolverine is very possessive of this things and once he has something, it's his and he doesn't give it up. They need to be able to serve for long years as he hates change and doesn't like training new slaves.

A bald, merchant with a beer belly and a greasy shirt, greets him.

"Ah sir what brings you here, looking for new merchandise?"

"Something like that, need a new slave, female."

"Hm, you looking for young or and older women who knows her place?"

"Youngest you got." Logan growls, not liking the stench of this place,the stink of so many bodies being kept in one spot without proper hygiene.

"Come on over, I got a couple you can take a look at."

Leading Logan over to the far wall where there girls are chained up, heads hanging low, obviously malnutrition setting in. One in particular curled around herself in the corner not moving.

She catches Logan's eye because of the beautiful platinum streaks flowing from her dirt ragged head. Clothed in only a long torn up shirt. The girl trying to stretch down what little she has, covering as much as she can of herself.

"Ill take that one."

"You don't want that one sir, she's weak. I don't think she could handle you and she's a mutant. Somethings wrong with her skin."

"How much." Logan curtly replies.

"You can take her for one hundred, been with me for three years no one wants a mutie."

"Here" Logan hands the man his money.

"Slave!" The merchant yells walking over. The small frail girl whimpers as if about to be abused, pushing herself farther into the wall trying to disappear.

Logan watches from behind as the merchant yanks on the girls knotted hair raising her to her feet. She looks to be about 15 years old, thin frail and the scent of fear radiating from here in waves. He unchains her from the pole, but leaving the bindings that connect her hands and feet together.

The merchant whispers his hot warm breath into her ear

"Good news slave, you have a new master now, and I can tell, he will be more cruel than me."Not knowing that Logan can hear ever word he speaks to the girl. The thought sending chills down her bony spine.

Dragging her forward toward Logan the girl keeps her head down, her knotted tangled hair covering her bruised face.

"Have fun slave." The merchant giving a smirk and a small laugh, he pushes her into the grasp of Wolverine.

"Oh and be careful with her skin it can kill, she can control it, hasn't dared to use it after a good beating, but just be careful."

Logan grunts and turns to leave with the small girl,his thick muscular hands grasping around her arm containing almost no muscle simply skin and bone.

"C'mon girl." Wolverine says pulling her, as if her feet don't want to cooperate. Whether from weakness or some sort of reluctance Wolverine drags her to the horses. Getting pissed from her resistance, he decides to talk to her now, before any issues occur on the 15 mile trip back.

Standing a foot taller than her Wolverine pulls her forward brushing her hair wanting to see her face as she flinches back. Wolverine discovers under her matted hair bruises that littler her gaunt frail looking form.

"Kid look at me."

The young girl is startled by the command. Looking her owners in the eyes has only brought trouble before. She disobeys his command and keeps her head down.

"Kid look at me Now!"

Wolverine commands getting irritated by the second.

The girl slowly raises her eyes to meet the mans face. He is by far the scariest man she has ever seen. His wild untamed dark hair spiking up crazily. The hair trailing down covering much of his cheeks, the lines of his hard face and the deep hazel eyes, knowing that he could probably kill her any time he wanted. Hoping that he won't be as cruel as he looks.

"We gotta ride 15 miles and walk some , better get your act together kid, cause I ain't dealing with this shit, got that."

"y-y-yes master." she says tentatively afraid, just trying to avoid a beating, knowing by the way her new master looks probably wouldn't hesitate.

"Good, now get on."He motions toward a beautiful white horse standing next to a very large black stallion, which must be his.

Hesitantly the girl moves, not really able to mount the horse due to weakness, it seems as if Wolverine notices her reluctance once again and decides she probably isn't strong enough to mount the horse herself.

Stepping up behind her, smelling the girls fear hitch up a notch, he ignores it and grasps her by the waste, lifting her up onto the horse. The girl is so light probably only 100 pounds.

Wolverine thinks about how he will fix that soon. She will be his to protect and care for. He will not fail. The Wolverine inside him is not happy on how she was treated before, and will not tolerate that kind of treatment his care. His mind is howling with rage wanting to go back and kill the merchant. He doesn't mean to sound so blunt and un- caring, but that's just how he is. There is no changing that She will soon learn, that there is nothing to fear.

She calms as she realizes she is sitting on the horse.

Wolverine mounts his larger stallion, taking the lead pulling along the pearl white smaller horse with his new slave mounted on it.

The girl just sits quietly head down again, watching the terrain change as they go higher into the mountains of Canada.

The terrain becoming very rocky. A steep uphill climb, Wolverine steps down from his horse knowing there going to have to walk the next couple miles not knowing if the girl can make it.

"We walk from here, C'mon kid."

Logan reaches up grasping the thin girl setting her back on the ground gently waiting for her to regain her footing.

Taking both horses The burly man, takes control of the reins. His large muscular arms bulging leading the horses up the mountain. The small girl following behind, trying her best to keep up, the chains limiting her movement, and hunger eating away at her stomach, the air becoming chilly, wondering how the coldness nor terrain seems to affect her new Master.

Finally after a couple more miles the girl spots the the large estate, containing three large fields and a large wooden cabin. Off to the left side she spots something that looks like barracks. Possible housing for other slaves and to the right stables for the horses.

Getting closer to the cabin she spots a young looking tall lanky but yet fit man with brown hair wearing odd looking sunglasses . Assuming it's one of the slaves coming out he greets my new master.

"Hello sir, please let me take the horses."

Wolverine grunts and allows the slave to take the horses, guiding them toward the stables.

"Follow me. " he commands.

He is very commanding. He isn't the type of man that bodes argument. Following him into the large cabin, he opens the door allowing me to enter, then closing out the chill of the air.

He enters the room making his way toward the left of the door to what looks like the kitchen area. He simply sits on the old wooden chair creaking under him. He removes his shoes, stands and goes to fill a pot with water and heats it.

The girls scent fills the room. It's like nothing he as ever smelt before. Something pure coming from her, even with her body filled with filth. The Wolverine inside him knows this girl is different. She is more than just his housekeeper as his other was before. Logan can feel the Wolverine inside wanting out, wanting to take the girl, but he can't he must cage him, the girl is too young.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Let me know what you guys think please.**

**1st person Marie POV**

* * *

I watch his back turned unable to see me as he maneuvers around the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and meat. Just seeing the red raw juicy meat makes my mouth water and tummy rumble. I know not to get my hopes up, the merchant used to eat his steaming freshly made food right in front of me several times, so I don't expect anything.

After a while I start to tire from standing, but still don't move, wanting to avoid any form punishment. Master turns around pouring a bowl of soup and setting it on the table. He seems to finally notice me for the first time since we entered his house. His deep hazel eyes gaze upon me. My pulse quickens thinking I have done something wrong.

He speaks

"What are you doing?"

The question takes me by surprise. I am just standing here, was I suppose to do be doing something, did I miss his directions. I start to panic, my heart starts to race and I'm not sure how to respond.

"I-I'm n-not doing anything master" I stutter.

"Sittdown, no one told you, you had to stand."

"Yes master, sorry." I apologize quickly.

Reacting to his command as fast as I am able to, I slide out a wooden chair and take a seat. Thoughts go racing through my mind and I hope he means at one of the chairs at the table because that's where I end up sitting as I don't see any other spots. I hope he didn't mean for me to sit on the ground if he did it's too late because I have taken a seat at the table, which could be a costly mistake. I learn fast and last time I disobeyed him, he got upset and I certainly do not want to upset my new master. I do not want to get a beating from this very hardened looking man.

He turns around not even acknowledging that I took a seat. He places the hot steaming soup at the middle of the table.

I Watch as my Master goes back to the pot and begins pouring another large bowl of soup. I wonder why he poured another when he already has one on the table. Maybe he just eats a lot, I think to myself.

Settling down across from me at the table he sits. I soon find myself watching him eat his soup in large spoon fulls.

He looks up as we meet eyes for a second. I quickly bow my head. He simply grunts and pushes the other bowl toward me, going back to his business eating.

I am shocked I don't know what to do. He didn't tell me I could eat it, he just pushed it toward me. I am not sure if this a test, I am very wary of this mans intentions. I have made the mistake before of eating without permission and I paid dearly. So I simply just stay seated with my head down. My empty stomach betrays me and lets out a loud growl. I hate my stomach for drawing attention.

He lifts his head I can feel him watching me as I sit with my bowed head.

"You hungry?" he asks.

I reply truthfully "Yes Master."

"Eat" he respond gruffly, continuing his bowl. He soon stands scooping more up for another large bowl of soup for himself.

After waiting patiently for him to begin his second bowl I can't resist any longer. My stomach needing nutrition as I haven't had a normal meal in years.

Maneuvering my hand around the shackles that my hands still bare

I gingerly pick up the silver spoon. Taking in the scent of the food makes my mouth start to water uncontrollably. I dart my tongue out testing the heat of the contents on my spoon. I blow a steady stream of air over the steaming soup and finally take in a large spoon full of broth, cabbage, and meat.

I accidentally let out a groan of pleasure a little to loudly, because he stops eating immediately and stares, watching me with his hazel eyes.

I stop eating embarrassed of the noise I made, not sure if to apologize or keep quite.

He breaks the silence again by asking another question.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal kid?"

It takes me a minute to think as I am not really sure.

"Probably a couple years Master, I only get fed scraps."

This time he growls instead of grunts almost as if I made him mad. He turns his head back down to his bowl and finishes eating.

He stands putting his bowl on the counter then coming back and sitting. He's slouched in his chair just watching me finish my soup.

"Finished kid?"

Although my stomach isn't full, I am grateful for what I was given and don't dare to ask for more.

"Yes master, thank you."

This man has just fed me a decent meal in years and I almost forgot my hospitality.

My Master is sitting across from me simply watching me as I sit there trying fade away hoping he will get up and forget about me. He looks almost as if thinking of what to do with me. His cold stare starts making me uncomfortable as he seems so animalistic. He responds with mostly grunts and growls. The way he seems to be unaffected by the elements, he just seems like he would be a cruel mean Master, but he has shown me more kindness since I was taken from my parents and forced into slavery because of my mutation that can kill with a touch.

"Whats ya name kid?"

He startles me with the unexpected question, it's been so long since anyone cared to ask.

"Rogue, Master."

Another long silence,as I sit just listening to him breathing.

"Alright Rouge, follow me."

I Stand to follow him down the hall. He directs me toward the right, to an open door.

"This is your room, do what you want in here when your finished with your work." He gruffly states.

Looking inside I see a large comfortable looking bed, a dresser, and a large mirror. The rooms is clean, containing mahogany floors and a large window with a view of the fields. On top of the bed looks to be a clean pair of clothes. An actual clean shirt and pants I am unable to believe that I will be given real clothing, and that was just given my own room. I don't even remember having my own room with my family as we were very poor.

"Bathroom's next to my room across the hall, use it when you want."

"Thank you master."

I mumble

"Stop thanking me for everything and my names Logan." irritation sounding in his voice.

He turns away leaving without waiting for my response. I am not sure if he even wanted one. I once again am left alone not really knowing what to do, and wondering what this man is going to want me to do for him. I start to worry that he might be being so nice because what he wants in return are sexual favors. I have heard and seen horror stories of the other young girls that where sold.

He barges back in this time I notice the little piece of bronze he has retrieved in his hand .

Standing at the door he calls for me.

"Rogue, C'mere."

I step forward to the doorway and he kneels down. I can see the top of his unruly hair, spiking up crazily, he unlatches the shackles, then returning to standing tall.

"Gimme your hands."

He gives the command but doesn't wait for me to respond as he reaches out and grasps my chained hands, as I flinch back, thinking that he might drag me somewhere but he doesn't. I also fear him touching me because of my skin, I don't want to hurt him. He has been nothing but kind and he wouldn't deserve to be hurt by my deadly mutation. I can usually control it but when I get scared or surprised sometimes I slip on accident.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya kid."

He proceeds unlocking the chains placing them out in the hall.

"Thank you Master Logan." I say letting it slip. Surprised I wasn't expecting this at all, he trusts me enough to unlock me, to think that I won't run. Or maybe he isn't worried because he knows he can easily control me.

"Said my names Logan, cut it with that Master Shit." He grumbles " And I'm not telling ya again stop saying Thank you."

He isn't exactly the nicest person I have talked to, his way with words is different, straight to the point, not wanting any crap in return. I do not want to piss him off anymore so i simply reply

"Ok"

very quietly sill scared that he may beat me for not addressing him as a slave should his or her master.

" Take your clothes." he says pointing to the bed " and go take a bath kid, get cleaned up, then we will discuss what you will be doing for me, there's towels in the bathroom."

Picking the chains up from the floor he goes back to the kitchen. I hear him tossing around bowls grumbling to himself, then I hear the front door shut hard. I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts. This man just left a slave, mutie in his home alone. He has fed me. given me my own room, clothed me and he now wants me to take a bath and get cleaned up.

I have never seen any slaves being treated like this. Maybe this man isn't what he looks to be. Maybe I can finally have a life worth living.


End file.
